


What He Couldn't Say

by Outerworldly



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Meddling, idk bruh, repressed feelings?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerworldly/pseuds/Outerworldly
Summary: Seven pushes Jumin, and Jumin confesses to MC





	What He Couldn't Say

Jumin was not the one to anger quickly or easily…

However, it went without saying there was a good number of things that either annoyed or irritated him and not all too surprisingly Luciel always found a way of doing both and that wasn’t without adding that he did it with incredible ease.

Were he a believer of Karma he might have believed it was fate getting back at him for all the times Zen became annoyed with him, but Jumin didn’t believe in karma (of course, that wouldn’t stop him from indulging in the concept in his spare time) so such thoughts were you beyond his mind at the moment.

He could practically feel his eyebrow twitching with irritation as the redhead wrapped his arms around his waist teasing him about this and that, in a high-pitched voice that was achieving its intended goal of annoying Jumin even further.

“Oh, Jumin~ How cruel of you to not bring our lovely Elly! She must be so lonely all locked up by herself in that giant penthouse with no one to play with!”  

“No, no, no, no, no! Don’t even bring up that furball, I’ll start sneezing all over again!” Zen butted in from the other far side of the table.

It’d been your idea for the RFA to push all work aside and meet up at least once a month, having a day where everyone could just hang out as friends. It was a good idea, meant to keep everybody close and in better touch but at times like these, he began to appreciate that he didn’t see everyone every single day. Luciel alone was draining most of his energy at the moment.

“I told you both a thousand times, her name is Elizabeth.” He corrected. “And I’ve told you Luciel, a thousand if not a million times that she is not yours.”

“Don’t be like that Jumin! Can’t you see I love her just as much as you do?” Seven continued.

“Then I do well to keep my dearest away from such twisted form of love.”

“C’mon Jumin, can’t you see how lonely I am, why not share Elizabeth with me? I can take very good care of her!”

“The footage in my surveillance camera proves differently.”

“What!? Jumin, I’m only playing with her! She’ll get bored of you eventually if you don’t look for new ways to play with her~!” Seven teased.

“Elizabeth is a proper lady, and she is to be treated as such. I refuse to rough-house around with her as you intend to.”

“Seven, stop messing with Jumin and let him eat, the food won’t sit well with him if you keep annoying him like that.” You cut in.

He looked up towards you, though you were sitting right next to Seven, and by this point, the both of you would have been deep into a conversation of your own but he’d been abstaining from doing so thus far. There were feelings… regarding you that he’d long made sense of but still had a rather difficult time accepting.

He knew what he felt, but ran with the anxiousness that you could possibly not reciprocate those feelings. Jumin wasn’t the one to hesitate either, once he was sure of what he wanted he pursued it without an inclination of doubt but there was certain anxiety he had about losing you as a friend if you did not share the same feelings he did…

Anxieties, that once you saw him as he saw himself you’d be discouraged from accepting him as something more…

Anxieties, about how he and V were drifting apart and how any wrong step with you could possibly cause a similar outcome. V and Rika, his only friends had both died together. Rika, physically but V in another sense… he wasn’t the same friend Jumin had grown up with and Jumin knew that but as dumb as it was he held out hope for the day in which he’d see the Jihyun he once knew return.

As of right now, you were the only person he had, sometimes he wondered whether you knew how special you were to him… And because of that, every single move he made towards you felt like a move across a chess board where he was the only piece on the board left…

He wanted to tell you how much he loved you but wasn’t sure whether you felt the same way if even a little… The irony of the situation was almost comedic, with most other women he could almost immediately tell what their intentions were, but with you? He observed you intently then picked apart every little detail apart in hopes of discovering even the smallest of tails but… nothing.

You treated him as you treated every other member of the RFA. Yes, you were the closest to him out of all the other members and while you did have special attention with him there didn’t seem to be anything outside platonic intentions behind your actions.

Were his anxieties keeping him from seeing something that could possibly be there?

Or was he just trying to find nonexistent hope within uselessly overanalyzed interactions between the both of you?

There was a pause of silence in which he realized that all eyes were on him. He averted his eyes when he noticed a small nervous smile cross your face, he hadn’t realized he’d been staring at you for as long as he had.

“Fine, I’ll stop!” Seven spoke up breaking the silence, he took his arms which Jumin had shoved off quite early on and instead wrapped them around you. “Well then, Jumin, how about Y/N? If I can’t have Elly then how about Y/N?” He teased, nustling his head on your shoulder.

Jumin rolled his eyes in an annoyance forcing himself to look away, jaw clenched as you allowed Luciel to wrap himself around you like a baby monkey.

But this was something more than irritation, you and Seven? How absurd… He didn’t even want to imagine it, just the thought was giving him a headache.  

“I have no clue why you ask me out of all people, Luciel.” Jumin deadpanned, as Luciel curled a lock of your hair in his finger playing with it as it fall back onto your shoulder;  meanwhile, you paid very little mind to him continuing to eat.

“Oh, I think you do~” Seven sang back, the way in which he said it was more teasing than anything but the look of mischief in his eyes was all too knowing.

“And why would that be?” You asked looking between the both.

It seemed like only the three of you were in on this conversation, when he briefly spared a glance at the opposite side of the table he could see Jaehee and Zen both nagging Yoosung within their own conversation liked two worried parents.

His eyes trailed back to you, why was it that he felt so vulnerable under your gaze right now?

You looked between him and Seven once again, your eyes clearly requesting a response.

“Well, what is it? I want to be in on the secret too.”

Luciel didn’t say anything, only turning to look towards Jumin as well, jokingly wriggling his eyebrows at him, his face turned away from your line of sight.

Annoyance, once again. Jumin scoffed, getting up from his seat and pushing it in abruptly. “There is no secret.” He replied curtly. “Now, if you excuse me I must get going.” He didn’t bother sparing a second glance towards you as he swiftly turned on his heels and made towards the restaurant’s exit.

“Jumin?” Your voice asked, but he pretended not to hear it.

He didn’t mean to come off as rude, he was usually able to handle these types of situations but you were the exception and things had quickly become too much for him to handle.

How had Luciel found out? Was he really that obvious? And if he had been, then had you caught on at all? Many questions circled his mind but right now he just wanted to shut them off and get home.

Whatever Luciel was doing, he wasn’t able to play along. His headache becoming bigger, he quickly made his way out. Outside the air had become cool under the night and he looked over the parking lot for the roof of his car.

“Jumin!” Your voice called out after him, you’d followed after him. “Hold up!” He turned around to you, noticing how you were trying to catch your breath.

“Yes?” He replied, not seeing any other way out. He could keep walking but he wasn’t about to do that to you, he already felt bad about the first time.

“What the hell was all that about? Why are you leaving so suddenly?”

“You know I can’t stand Luciel when he gets like this.”

“Well, Yeah. I know but he’s done this before and you’ve never reacted like this then. Is there something wrong?”

“No, Y/N. Nothing at all.” He replied turning to leave.

“Wait! Stay.” Your hand reached out to him, gently tugging him back. The contact of your skin something he became all too aware of in an instant. “You didn’t even finish your meal.”

“Y/N. Really, not now.”

“Why?” You asked you were getting irritated as well. It wasn’t just this moment, he’d been like this for some time now, especially curt with you. He barely took your phone calls anymore, rarely answered your texts and seemed to avoid you in the messenger. “Did I do something wrong? I won’t know unless you tell me.”

“Y/N, please.” Jumin sighed. “Just drop it.”

“Jumin-”

“I mean it.”

“Why!? You’ve been like this for so long now and whenever I try to talk to you about it you either ignore or avoid me! Don’t you think I deserve some explanation? Fuck, I don’t even know what I did wrong.”

“Y/N, drop it, for christ sake!” He hadn’t meant to raise his voice, but he felt like he was being pushed into a corner and you weren’t giving up.

“Fine…” Your voice came out quietly. “Y’know for someone that gets easily annoyed with V for keeping secrets, you sure are acting a lot like him right now.” You replied bitterly, leaving him with that much.

He watched as you walked away, he didn’t want to leave things like this… completely unsolved, besides you were right to feel as you did. He’d stopped talking to you out of nowhere and without an explanation…

He took a firm grasp of your arm stopping you from taking another step, “I’m sorry.”

You spared him a glance over your shoulder and pulled your arm away from him. “What?”

You were going to find out sooner or later and after tonight, most likely sooner than ever, the only difference was whether he told you or whether you were able to piece two and two together and figure it out for yourself. You were oblivious sometimes, but not stupid, you’d figure it out especially with how obvious he and Luciel had been.

He swallowed back the anxiety building up within him. _ **“You’ve done the unthinkable, you know.”**_

“Jumin, what are you talking about?”

_**“You’ve made me fall in love.”** _

Your eyes went wide and he could tell your mind was processing a thousand thoughts at a time, but even then your face showed no sign of positive or negative emotion. You looked more surprised than anything…. So you truly hadn’t ever once picked up on the fact that he might have had feelings for you?

He didn’t know what to think, perhaps that he should have kept his mouth shut but he didn’t regret saying what he was thinking.

“J-Jumin, I- I…” You started but before you could continue he pressed a finger gently over your lips.

“I’m afraid I’m not ready to hear your response quite yet, Y/N. I hadn’t even planned on telling you.” He paused letting out a small breath. “I had a long time to decide on my feelings, you deserve the same amount of time as well. Please think them through, I can be patient. I can wait. Just be sure of what you want to answer when the day comes. If you tell me you want me then I won’t ever let you go… but if you tell me you don’t I’ll respect that and I won’t touch the topic ever again.”

“Jumin-” You didn’t know what you wanted today but you felt bad leaving him with nothing at all, he placed his finger over your lips once more.

“Good night, Y/N.” He placed a small kiss on your forehead before walking off towards his car, you watched as the car drove away, left with nothing but an ocean of emotions you had no idea what to do with.


End file.
